Director Boss
ACCESSING FILE... Name: The Doctor Age: 2000 Clearance: Level - 5 Director of the Mobile Task force History: Before I joined the Foundation- I was a Private First class in USMC, 3rd Battalion 25th Marines. I was the best of my Fireteam, and Squad, I had over 30 Confirmed kills at the time, aswell as been on six tours. On my way back to the States, My Platoon leader took me into a room with a man in a black suit, I soon found out this was an Intelligence Agent in the foundation, He told me I had been made a part of the Foundation and I have no way to refuse, My family will think I am dead in the fields of the warzone. I took the plane back to the states, Or so I thought. I was actually being taken to Switzerland. I went to my assigned site, and was drafted into the Security Division, This is where it all starts. Security Division (Boyed3)- Being inside of the new environment I quickly asked other foundation personnel higher than my level what is here, As I worked every day, I continued to hear screams coming from people I just saw moments ago, Class-D. I did my first test with a Senior Researcher on SCP-096, and two Class-D. I started walking through doors I never knew existed, Learning as I went. We arrived at SCP-096, We entered inside, the test began, Class-D Personnel looked directly at SCP-096, and... Pause I dont want to explain what happened after that... But the Senior Researcher accidentally looked at SCP-096, SCP-096 then began to open his door, run directly towards us, Run right past me, and as I heard him scream, and run, I also heard the screams of the Senior researcher being attacked by 096. Rapid Response Team (Boyed3)- This new division came out in the Security Division called the Rapid Response team, It would do everything the Mobile task force, and more. Tryouts were going to happen in 3 days. I got ready for the tryouts and when it happened, It took around 2-3 Hours, It was easy for me as I had been used to the USMC Drill instructors yell, it was the same here. Once I had completed the tryouts, along with 4 Other members, we were given the tag, Rapid Response team. I was the Squad leader of this Team, Everything beyond this point, was Stable. Tensions in the Foundation Grow (Boyed3)- The Rapid Response team were on a mission to eliminate over 20+ Chaos Insurgency in an area, Preparing for an attack, Amongst these CI the Administrator was with them, When we all got into a position to fire, all 20+ Contacts were eliminated within 3 Seconds, The Administrator with them, Or so we thought. We ran back to the Site to be greeted by the Administrator, And when we did, He had been given the power of god. He was flying around us, While being, invincible, We kept on shooting and shooting, Our bullets were nothing. Then shortly after, there was two of them! The Slaughter fest and destruction of the site on that day was nothing I have ever seen before, Walls were gone, Bodies littered along the floor, SCP's in hallways, Chaos Insurgency running around the place. Our O5-X (Eltork), equipped the Rapid Response Team with a helicopter for foundation personnel to escape the facility. With this technology and the personnel we brought with us, we built a new foundation. A Start of a new foundation (Eltork)- It wasn't only us and the RRT, Most of the O5 Council members, Majority of the Security Division, and many other foundation personnel came with us, I was still the RRT Squad leader, aswell. After some time, the Foundation has grown to be a force to reckon with. 1000+ Members strong, Though, we did have consequences for being popular, The Gods of Boyed's group came to attack us day after day, Our spirit never gave up, however. The group survived and the Boyed Gods suddenly stopped attacking us, Perhaps their Foundation has been dying? Security Division (Eltork)- Whilst I was in the RRT, It was still a division of SD, As I was roaming around the site I had seen a lot of un required things happening inside of the Security Division, Therefore I asked to take action. With the approval of the Overseer of the Security Division I became a Lieutenant, and a mean one at that, All of the Security Members started to act correctly, again. But the Security Division Director refused this, and continued to cease my orders, day after day. Therefore, the Overseer of the Security Division took note of this, And replaced the Security Division Director with me, And from there on out, I was the Division Director for around 4-5 Months. O5-6 (Eltork)- I have been the Divsion Director of the Security Division for quite some time, around 4 months in fact. Recent O5 Council Members have been deceasing over time, therefore a O5 Council vote took place, and I was a candidate I passed into the O5 Council as O5-6, Along with this I kept my rank as the Director of SD, and began to overseer other Divisions. I forget most of them at the time, but I remember two, E&T and MTF. I just ran these divisions normally and everything was normal, nothing too special. My decease (Eltork)- Whilst I was on the battlefields of a CI Raid, with my RRY Guards at my side, a elite task force in Chaos Insurgency came from out flank, RRT Engaged, but they failed and died in the process, I soon died after, It wouldn't be 3 months until my next appearance. Rising from the dead (Eltork)- The Administrator gave me a second chance, and took me out of the grave in a new body, same person. After a few days of getting used to it again, I became a Level - 5 and began to work again as a RRT, But not the squad leader this time. After a few weeks my next major task happened. Here we go again with SD (Eltork)- I began to realize as I went to these SD Trainings, over and over that my Division had been ruined over a few months, I wanted to take action, With the permission of the RRT Squad leader, and the SD Director, I became a Captain in the Security Division, To do the thing I had done months ago, For a second time, Fix SD. As I disciplined my men many times over, The division seemed to be getting better, after a Corrupt Director was removed, and all the terrible Security (or atleast most of them) were removed, I went back to the Rapid Response team, Not a week had gone past until my next request came along. Mobile Task force (Eltork)- After a few days of rejoining the RRT, The Mobile Task force Director needed help with the Nu-7 Task force, he wanted my help, After getting the permission from the RRT Squad leader and the MTF Director, I joined MTF and became the Nu-7 TFL, Within 2 days, Nu-7 Had been fixed, is active, disciplined, and skilled, All seemed normal. But then a new problem happened, All of MTF was not doing well, I became the MTF Assistant Director under the order of the MTF Director, and started to get to work immediately, along with this, the Sigma-9 Task force leader was exiled due to his lack of leadership skills, and disrespect towards me, and the Overseer of MTF. Within 2-3 Hours, the MTF Overseer ordered that I be the MTF Director, and the previous one be removed from MTF. Whilst still reforming MTF, I was now the Division Director of MTF within a matter of a week and a half of being in the Division. Present Day (Eltork)- MTF Has had its ups and downs recently, I am working on the mistakes as I speak into this microphone now, Ensuring that all foundation personnel be treated the way they should be treated, and ensuring the rules be followed by all Personnel. Conclusion- Now my throat hurts, I hope you enjoyed this, thing. It has a lot of history to it, In both this group, and boyeds.